Mientras haya amor
by airuna
Summary: Este es un one shot sobre la tercera generación, habra anuncios, un aniversario, parejas, padres celosos, llantos, incesto y amor, mucho amor. Advertencia: este fic contiene incesto, relación amorosa entre primos si no os gusta no lo leais.


Todos los Weasley estaban en la Madriguera celebrando el aniversario de la más pequeña de la familia, Lucy. La Madriguera estaba decorada para la celebración pero, por una vez, lo que les preocupaba a todos (incluida a la cumpleañera) no eran los regalos. En concreto un peli azabache de ojos marrones estaba casi histérico y no paraba de mirar a su tío y padrino furtivamente e iba palideciendo por momentos. Al ser él quién normalmente se ocupaba de animar las fiestas esa estaba siendo inusualmente tranquila y normal cosa que preocupaba y alegraba a los adultos en partes iguales.

— Vamos JS, tranquilízate- le ordenó su primo preferido quién junto una rubia un octavo de veela se habían acercado a él.

— ¿Qué me tranquilize?- preguntó con un tinte de ansiedad en su voz- Tío Ron va a matarme.

— No exageres- dijo la veela sonriendo- Tu madre no lo permitiría.

— No lo entiendes Nickie.- le contestó el chico.

— Lo que entiende es que tendrías que ir a consolar a tu novia- dijo Fred- Antes de que la acusen de genocidio contra sus uñas.

James Sirius se giró hacia donde sabía que estaría su novia (y prima), la vio sentada entre su hermano y el rubio oxigenado que tenían los dos como amigo. Sonrió al ver como le caía el pelo rojo sobre la cara, una cara que denotaba una preocupación extrema. Tenía una pequeña arruga en el puente de la nariz que a James le pareció adorable.

— Vayamos con ellos- les pidió a sus primos.

— Ok- dijo la chica y le pegó un codazo a Fred quién estaba embobado mirando a otra pelirroja.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el rincón donde estaban Albus y Scorp intentando tranquilizar a Rose. Ella levantó la cabeza y, al ver a James dirigiéndose hacia ella, una sonrisa le iluminó la cara aunque si le preguntáis a James, quién le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente, también iluminó la habitación.

— Jamsie- exclamó cuando el estuvo cerca, era la única a la que permitía que le llamara así- ¿Preparado?

— No, pero es hora de que lo hagamos- le contestó sonriendo de lado.- Por cierto, te ves preciosa nerviosa.

— ¿En serio tenemos que tragarnos la conversación de los tortolitos?- se quejó el Malfoy dirigiendo su mirada hacia la tercera Potter.

— Cállate deja de comerte con la mirada a mi hermana- gruñó James Sirius.

— Oye, tú sales con mi hermana- él y Rose se sonrieron- y yo con la tuya- le contestó sacándole la lengua.

— ¿Jamsie, salea con Cissy?- se burló Rose de su novio.

— ¿Cómo saldría yo con una niña siete años menor que yo y que para el colmo es rubia?- dijo James horrorizado- Además pensaba que sabías que me gustaban las pelirrojas, Rosie.- Le guiñó el ojo mientras ella se sonrojaba y los otros cuatro giraban los ojos.

— Hora de cortar el pastel- les llamó su abuela sacando uno de chocolate, los ojos de la mayoría (todos menos Scorp) brillaron al verlo.

— Hora de la verdad- la corrigió James y luego suspiró y miró a Rose.

— Sí- dijo ella y le tomó fugazmente la mano para soltársela rápidamente.

— Si muero hoy no dejes que Lily se quede con mi cuarto Al- le pidió dramáticamente James. Su hermano rió por toda respuesta.

Todos los Weasley's, Potter's, Lupin y Malfoy se sentaron en la mesa y, después de que Lucy soplara las velas y pidiera un deseo para su hermana, devoraron el pastel tan rápidamente como podían, todos excepto cuatro. Scorp y Teddy no tenían el apetito que venía con los genes Weasley mientras que James y Rose ya tenían el estomago lleno… de nervios. Evidentemente sus padres lo notaron.

— James, Rose- les llamó Harry- ¿Os encontráis bien?

— Comed pastel, está muy bueno- les animó Ron que tenía dos trozos en la mano.

— No tenemos hambre- dijo Rose con la mirada clavada a la mesa. James le cogió la mano por debajo y miró a Lucy pidiéndole permiso por tomar protagonismo en su fiesta. La pequeña de Percy asintió.

— En realidad tenemos algo que deciros.- apuntó James. Todos los niños y Teddy dejaron de comer y le enviaron miradas de animó a la joven pareja. La comprensión llegó a todas las mujeres adultas mientras los hombres le miraron extrañados.

— Pues decídnoslo James, ¿Qué travesura habéis hecho esta vez?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

— Enamorarnos- contestó Rose con un hilo de voz y James bajo la mirada a la mesa. Las mujeres sonrieron y los hombres se quedaron helados. La sonrisa de Ron se congeló mientras que la de Harry apareció. Un silencio denso llenó la cocina.

— Felicidades entonces- dijo Teddy y James le agradeció con la mirada su intervención a su casi hermano.

— Que bien- dijo Ginny ayudando a su hijo. Este sonrió.

— Lo sabía- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Que contenta estoy!- Rose sonrió también.

— ¿Qué… qué has dicho?- preguntó Ron empezando a salir del shock.

— Que yo y Rose estamos saliendo padrino- dijo James con aplomo y tomó la mano de su novia por encima de la mesa.

— Mi princesa no sale con nadie- gritó con la varita en la mano. Harry se puso de pie de un salto para agarrar a su mejor amigo.

— La amo tío, se que no está bien porqué somos primos pero…- empezó James.

— No está bien porqué ella es mi Rosie, de nadie más, mi princesita- dijo Ron- Y es demasiado pequeña para salir con alguien.

— Papá, Hugo sale con Lyssie y nadie le ha dicho nada aunque es más pequeño que yo- gruñó Rose.

— Ya pero Hugo es…- empezó Ron pero se calló de inmediato.

— ¿Un chico?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa peligrosa. Ron tragó con dificultad, si daba la respuesta equivocada dormiría en el sofá toda la semana.

— No, no era eso- se apresuró a mentir- De hecho iba a decir que me parece bien que haya elegido a James porqué lo conozco y se que no le hará dañó, aunque su expediente con las chicas diga lo contrario- dijo clavando los ojos en su ahijado y la última parte tomó parte de amenaza.

— No te preocupes- dijo James serio por primera vez en la vida- La persona que se atreva a dañar a Rose, aunque sea yo, caerá de la torre de astronomía sin varita y de cabeza.

— Eso espero muchacho- dijo Ron tendiéndole la mano que James aceptó con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿No os importa que seamos primos?- preguntó Rose precavida.

— No a mí- dijo Percy- Pero preguntemos a la persona más madura de la sala ¿Tú que crees princesa?- preguntó mirando a su hija mayor. Ella se sonrojó.

— Bueno- dijo Molls dejando el vaso que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa- Últimamente he pensado mucho sobre ello- sus ojos se dirigieron solos hacia Freddie quién la miraba atentamente- Creo que mientras haya amor no tienen porqué existir ningún tipo de barreras, ni familiares ni de ningún otro tipo.- Todos miraban a la chica con una sonrisa señal de que estaban de acuerdo con ella y, en el caso de James y Rose, agradecidos. Todos excepto…

— "Mientras haya amor" es la parte clave de la oración verdad- dijo Fred todos se giraron hacia él.- Porqué si no lo hay puede servir para suavizar las calabazas.- Terminó con dolor.

— Freddie yo…- empezó Molls pero fue interrumpida.

— No importa, no es culpa tuya no quererme- dijo Freddie y se largó dando un portazo. Al oírlo ella rompió a llorar, su hermana, Lucy, que estaba a su lado la abrazó.

— Te envidio Rose- dijo Molls entre sollozos- Tienes el valor de hacer lo que yo no puedo. Pero duele, duele mucho, hacer lo correcto.

— Alguien me dijo una vez- le respondió Rose con suavidad- Que no hay nada más correcto que lo que te dicta el corazón. Además, se como duele y como quema- afirmó Rose con comprensión- Y no desaparecerá.

— Tiene que hacerlo- afirmó Molls desesperada.- Tengo que conseguirlo, de alguna manera.

— Pues sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que desaparezca, ir con Freddie- dijo Rose. Molls negó con la cabeza- Molls, solo imagínate lo que pasará, como te sentirás, si te olvida y sale con otra de verdad y no como ligue estúpido.- La cara de Molls se desfiguró por el dolor y se levantó de un saltó para ir corriendo a buscar a Fred.

— Me debéis dos galeones cada uno- exigió Nickie y fue lo último que oyó Molls antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Al salir Molly miró a los dos lados pero no vio a Fred, _piensa Molls piensa. _Se animó _llevas siglos observándole, ¿dónde va Freddie cuándo necesita pensar?_ La respuesta llegó a ella como una iluminación _a la buhardilla. _La buhardilla de la Madriguera era un lugar al que solo iban los nuevos merodeadores (Freddie, James Sirius y Nickie) ya que los demás la temían. Era un lugar oscuro y lleno de trastos inútiles y algún que otro doxy escondido.

Molls se dirigió a ese cuarto con determinación y ignorando el miedo que le provocaba ese lugar (miedo que los merodeadores solían potenciar) entró en él. Freddie estaba sentado en un viejo balancín con la cabeza entre los brazos.

— Freddie- le llamó ella temblorosa y toda la determinación que había tenido hasta entonces desapareció.

— Lárgate- le ordenó el chico girándose para que no viese sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

— No- fue la rotunda respuesta de la chica- No hasta que me escuches.

— ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR?- gritó el chico- ¿Qué estás enamorada de otro? ¿Qué me desprecias por ser un mujeriego? ¿Qué soy un año menor que tú? ¿O directamente que no me amas?- Molls le escuchó con tranquilidad y se acercó a él lentamente.

— Que te amo, no estoy enamorada de nadie más, no te desprecio, no me importa que seas menor y sí te amo- respondió la chica.

— ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Freddie sorprendido. Molls iba a contestarle pero decidió que era mejor mostrarle.

Se puso de puntillas, Freddie era mucho más alto que ella aún siendo un año menor, y rozó tímidamente sus labios con los de Freddie. Al ver que el no le respondía sino que se quedaba rígido, se separó de él a punto de llorar. Fue entonces cuando Freddie reaccionó y la cogió por la cintura para volver a unir sus labios esta vez de forma mucho más pasional. Cuando el oxigeno les obligó a separarse lo hicieron desganados y no separaron sus frentes manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

— Si es un sueño no quiero despertar- comentó Freddie sin abrir los ojos.

— En un sueño no se pueden sentir emociones tan fuertes- contestó Molls con sus manos todavía en el cuello de su primo.

Poco a poco los dos empezaron a abrir los ojos con una sonrisa luminosa y las mejillas completamente sonrojados.

— Te amo.- dijo Molls mirándole a los ojos.

— Yo también te amo Molls.- le contestó Fred regalándole un guiño.

— ¿No vas a pedirme que salgamos?- preguntó Molls extrañada.

— Yo ya lo he hecho mil veces, ahora te toca a ti- le contestó sacándole la lengua.

— Supongo que es justo. ¿Saldrías conmigo por favor Freddie?- preguntó completamente ruborizada la chica.

— Me lo pensaré.- dijo burlón y Molls levantó una ceja, dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Empezó a besarle muy cerca de la comisura de los labios pero cada vez que él intentaba besar sus labios los esquivaba.

— Lo siento- dijo sonriendo burlona- Yo solo besaré a los labios a mi novio.

— Bien- gruñó Freddie intentando no darse por vencido pero Molls le dio otro beso demasiado cerca de sus labios por su cordura- Sí Molls me encantaría se tu novio- se dio por vencido el muchacho.

— Buen chico- dijo Molls antes de darle un beso en los labios.- Debemos volver Freddie.

— Supongo que tienes razón- dijo el chico sacando desganadamente las manos de la cintura de su nueva novia.

Molly le tomó la mano y cuando entraron al comedor aún las tenían entrelazadas por lo que se llevaron algunas bromitas y varios silbidos.

— ¿Qué será lo próximo?- preguntó Harry- ¿Scorp y mi hija?- preguntó en broma.

— Esto…- dijo Scorp- Tal vez sí.

— ¿Tal vez?- preguntó Lily- ¿Acaso tienes la intención de cortar conmigo Malfoy?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

— Claro que no- respondió inmediatamente.

— Que día- dijo Harry antes de desvanecerse entre las risas de los demás.


End file.
